Night fury device reactivated!
by hiccupandtoothless294
Summary: The night fury device has been reactivated and has a new owner Astrid hoffrson only its not really her It's up to the real Hiccup and Astrid to put an end to the night fury device purmently!


Night fury device reactivated!

My Pov

I chuckled darkly as I walked down the dark hall and looked down into the room below, an insane smile crossed my lips. It was finally happening, what we've been waiting for...the master will return to us...hehehe hehehe hahaha!

(line)

Digon 's pov:

I walked quickly down the dimly lit hallway of the lower factory. I had reserved word that there had been a change, a very big change! If this was true then there is a good chance that I can revive him.

I entered the room. The night furies all bowed their heads.

"Mistress, I'm glad you're here." A gray night fury said.

"You said that there was a change, what would that change be stoneblade?" I asked strongly.

"There's brain activity, your plan worked...we can revive him." Stoneblade said.

My eyes widened, I looked at the moaner and sure enough the proof was there, the moaner showed brain waves.

"Keep a close eye on him! I want to make sure we don't lose him, I've worked far too hard to lose him now, and if he dies, well the Night fury device will end your life in a blink of an eye- do I make myself clear?" I said insanely.

"C-Crystal c-clear m-mistress." He replied nervously.

With that I smiled darkly. "Good keep me posted."

With that said I left the room. I can't rush this, I must wait until He's got more brain activity, for know this should call him back but sadly there is however a catch to all this, She will return with him, hehehe but I won't let her in she won't win back her body and mind I've already broken her mind, just like I had done with my original body. But finally that was all about to change once I re-awaken Hiccup and free him from Hel and bring him back into this world so then we can rule the night furies tougher.

It was boring to finally settle an agreement with the humans, as long as the surface stays healthy and there is still humans we could do as we wished. I couldn't do what I had when I controlled Hiccup's body with my insanity but seeing as Astrid had her own insanity it wasn't very hard to take over this body. But the sane Astrid indeed will return with Hiccup but I'll be ready...

I walked through the upper factory with ease heading to my office. I looked into the mirror.

My hair is a dark faded golden yellow blonde hair which is combed back and braided hanging down my back with my bangs hanging over my right eye. My eyes are dull diamond blue but full are full of insanity. The whites of my eyes are blood shot. Around my neck is a rainbow chocker and on it is a gem stone of a cloud with lightning.

This is what I had done to her body know that I thought about it... I could understand why Hiccup and I wanted her so badly.

I wore a black long tight top that curved down from the sides to my bellybutton with a bloodstained lab coat. I wore a red and black skirt with bloody spikes. Black leather leggings and boots with square small heels.

I wore this body well over the past year, the night furies still obeyed and I still rule this pitiful world.

I must think this through carefully though, what if Hiccup ends up able to gain control? What if Astrid helps him? If that does happen will Toothless betray me and give his loyalty to the pure Hiccup? I gripped my head in fury!

"Silence! This is not your place!" I snapped as a image appeared in the mirror.

"Oh Hahaha so you really think you could just erase emotions. No you can't your fear is what makes you weak Digon you know your mission and yet you have failed. You got your body killed and had to find a new host to insure that you could continue the mission!" The girl snapped back.

"Aries I have had enough of your consent annoying rambling! This is not your place to speak out! I'll handle it even if it means that I have to use anything I can to make sure that both Hiccup and Astrid stay trapped forever!" I growled.

"Huh fine whatever, see you soon Digon." Aries said.

With that the image disappeared and my reflection.

I haven't seen Aries in a long time, not since I first took over Hiccup's mind and body.

But I will do whatever I can to win both bodies!

In Hel:

I sat with Hiccup in a field of dead beautiful flowers and trees. To be completely honest Hel isn't all that bad. It's not a bad thing to be here and Hiccup loves it. he's always doing something and I think he likes being dead but as of late both Hiccup and I felt something tugging us to go somewhere, but we didn't know what it is that was trying to call to us.

"Ah not again!" Hiccup growled holding his head.

I shifted slightly, my head hurt like his.

"We should go see Hel Hiccup, she would know what is happening to us." I said.

"Indeed I do, and I don't like it either." A femmamime voice said from behind me.

I turned my head and saw Hel herself. Both Hiccup and I bowed.

Normally I don't leave my kingdom but in this case I made an exception. There is a being back in midgarud, it would seem as though Hiccup's brain has started up again, it means he's coming back to life and it's pulling the both of you back to it."

"No, No i can't go back not back to that body!" Hiccup snapped.

"Can't you stop that from happening Hel?" I asked.

She shook her head. "No it's being done by a power that I have no way of stopping. "

"He's using the Night Fury device to revive me, so he can take me over again." Hiccup said.

"He?" I asked.

" Digon he's the one who created my insanity, that took away my life and used me to make the Night Fury device, and know where going back..." Hiccup said.

"I can grant you the power to end Digon's control over you but there's only one way of doing it you must merge with Digon and kill him. Do you understand?" Hel asked.

"I do, will i die to?" Hiccup asked.

"If done correctly no you will keep your bodies but if done wrong you both will return to my kingdom." Hel said.

"We understand." I said.

"Good. This," An amulet appears in her hand. "Will be your way of ending Digon." Hel said. Hiccup put the amulet around his neck as we both began to glow.

"Good luck, both of you." Hel said as we disappeared.

 **A/N: Hey everyone so you can read the first Night fury device on my channel and for this story I hope you like it and there is a picture of what Astrid/ Digon looks like in the story if you would like to see it go to my deviantart page my name is hiccupandtoothless22 thanks and enjoy.**


End file.
